Girls Talk
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: Yue didn't have any friends, only because she didn't want to be attached to people. Katara didn't think that was fair. Rated T for possible later content, character death. Yuokka.
1. Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own Avatar:TLA, else Zutara would be the canon ship of all canon ships, along with Tokka. But whatever, I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN THIS SERIES!

* * *

Celebration Feast for the Avatar and Friends, Episode 18; The Waterbending Master

**Conversation One – Yue and Katara, Friends**

Katara stared at the princess. She sat perfectly, eating little and doing other things that princesses probably did. Katara frowned. Sokka laughed, poking the princess in the shoulder and causing her attention to be put on him. His wide grin and something he said, that Katara couldn't hear, made the princess giggle slightly. The two seemed to be making a fuss, though, for the Chief and a few of the higher ups of the North Pole were staring at them in shock. The princess noticed this first, for she stopped giggling at him. Sokka stuttered whatever joke he was spouting to a stop. He stood up rather slowly and then disappeared away from the table. Katara looked over at Aang, who was glaring down the Sea Prunes. The waterbender decided on something, sliding into the spot her brother had been occupying not too long ago.

"So, you're the princess, right?"

"Oh, yes I am. Princess Yue, who may you be?"

"Katara, I'm Sokka's sister. Sorry if he's annoying, he gets like that around girls."

A small smile broke onto Yue's face. "He wasn't, he seemed nice."

"If you say he was funny, I'll have to waterbend you into next week." Katara teased.

"You're a waterbender?"

"The only one from the Southern Tribe, yes."

"…The only one?"

"…" Katara messed with some of the fish that lay in front of her, on her brother's plate.

"I'm sorry." Yue bowed her head. "A lot has been taken from us from the war. I can't imagine…"

"It's alright…"

"Oh."

"What's it like to be a princess?"

"To be a princess…" Yue shook her head. "To me, it's my life. I can't explain that to you, but Katara, what's it like to be free?"

"Free?"

"Yes."

"I'm not necessarily free. The war still goes on, but I guess… It's nice. You're not trapped and dedicated to something."

"It sounds fun."

"So come with us sometime."

"I can't, even if they gave me the chance to."

"No? Why not?"

"…I.." Yue sighed. "I owe someone here my life, I can't leave them behind. Father says that someone will need me soon."

Katara huffed. "That's no fair. Sometimes, you need to get out, Yue."

"It's not for me."

"You don't have friends do you?"

"My servants are rather nice…"

"They don't count."

"Then, no."

"That won't do…" Katara tapped her bottom lip. "Okay.. How about we be friends?"

"I can't..."

"Nonsense! Even if I won't be here long, you need to talk to a girl who understands, alright?"

Yue smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Okay, Katara of my sister tribe, we will be friends."

"Okay! First things first. Boys are stupid." From behind the waterbender, Aang let out a protest. "WE don't let them get to us. And we also don't let people tell us what to do."

"But then…"

"No buts! From now on, you listen to those rules. Trust me, if you're with me, you'll have fun!"

Yue decided Katara was crazy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Haven't been in this Universe in a while. Miss it, alot. Ignoring my other stories, because I don't remember their storylines, this is a short little series. It will focus mostly in on Yue and Katara, Sokka will be here once and while, and a few others.  
So, uh, Review?


	2. Boys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar:TLA, else I would've made sure that M. Night didn't take out the Kyoshi Warriors.

* * *

Yue's room, Episode 18; The Waterbending Master**  
Conversation Two – Yue and Katara, Boys**

Katara pulled a brush through the princess' hair. Not too long ago, in fact just yesterday, Katara had declared them friends. Today, she had stomped angrily around, until Yue had found her. Now, the waterbender brushed the princess' white hair in front of a vanity. It was as soft as her own, and yet the color was so different. Katara didn't dare ask why. Instead, she admired it. Yue had so much hair, when it was down it flowed down to the ground.

"Katara..."

"Hm?" The brunette had a pair of needles sitting between her lips, and a proper answer to the princess couldn't come out.

"What did your brother mean by the fact that he was kind of a prince where he came from?"

Katara set the brush down, took the needles out of her mouth and placed them on the vanity. "Being the fact that your father is chief, making you a princess, then in terms of that, Sokka and I would also be royalty."

"I don't understand."

"My father is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Yue appeared to be processing this. "Oh... Then why aren't you a princess?"

Katara shrugged. "Besides that point, you like my brother."

"W-why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Katara declared, before going back to pulling the brush through her friend's hair.

"I suppose… Okay, you're right." Yue was bright red. She placed her hands on the vanity. She decided on something and turned to look at Katara. As she opened her mouth, she shut it. The engagement that swung from the Waterbender's neck caused her throat to contract. "Maybe you'll understand?"

"Understand what?" Once again, Katara sat down the brush.

"You are engaged, are you not?" Yue pointed at the other girl's necklace. Katara clutched at it, before smiling.

"No, this is just the only thing I have of my mother."

"Oh."

"But what, exactly, were you thinking I would understand?"

Yue buried her face in the cold vanity. She felt tears slip down her cheeks before she pulled her head back up and looked at Katara. "I like Sokka, I really do. Just… I'm engaged to someone else."

"I see." The dark-haired girl nodded. "If you like Sokka more, then what's the problem?"

"I have to do the right thing for my people, Katara." Yue let her face fall so she was looking at the ground. Katara made an 'o' with her mouth. "Oh, but maybe you don't-"

"I understand, Yue." Katara took her hand. "But give Sokka a little chance. He's really a great guy. Even if he's my stupid, older brother, I know for a fact that you are the first girl he's really ever loved."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I need some help of my own. In different matters, of course." She smiled as she began styling the Princess' hair.

"What?"

"How to get you outside and impress your people! They look up to you, but they need to see you."

Yue laughed, but agreed.

* * *

**AN: **Believe it or not, I support almost every Sokka ship out there. Except incest. I don't like incest. That was random. Anyway, please review. I still can't get over my missing Kyoshi Warriors.


End file.
